A New Reality
by yuuki-chan14
Summary: It began as a regualar mission, nothing too treacherous. But then Team 7 finds themselves captured, thrust into the epitome of hell with enemy ninja who don't believe in mercy. If they don't escape soon, someone's gonna end up dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Ok, this is my first actual chapter story. I've been writing it in my notebook and finally decided to type it up. I know it's kinda short, but i promise that future chapters will be longer. Anyway, here it is.**

How long had they been here? A few days? A few weeks?...On second that, what did it even matter? They were trapped in this...in this hell with no way out. Sakura turned her body towards Naruto and Sasuke, muscles she didn't know she had protesting. It was pitch black, but she could make out two dark shapes. She crawled towards them, her movements slow and unsteady from exhaustion. When she reached them she found that they were passed out. She felt both of their heads careful not to wake them. They were burning hot, a cold sweat forming on their foreheads. _Fever_, Sakura thought. She looked down at them, their bodies broken and battered. Those two had been through so much day after day while their captors didn't bother with her except making her watch the days events. Why? Did they think she'd be the first to crack. She didn't understand it. The two people she cared about most were suffering right before her eyes and there was so little she could do. Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. She hugged her knees before burying her head into them. She sobbed quietly until the darkness began pulling her in. Thankful, she let it take her.

"Sakura-chan, hurry up." Naruto whined as he turned his head towards her. He wanted to get there so they could get on with the mission. This was taking forever.

"Why? We don't need to be there until sundown. Heck, we don't even need to be there till morning. The person we're guarding is leaving, then." Sakura responded her voice indicating she was annoyed. She turned towards Sasuke wanting him to side with her but quickly realized he had completely tuned them out. Huh, this was going to be a long mission. Sakura faced forward and continued towards their destination. She was going to have to make the best of it.

The sun began to set and everything seemed to grow quieter. The team had traveled the past few hours in silence which some were grateful for. "Hey, let's rest here." Sasuke said as they entered an open area enclosed by trees.

"Why, you're not tired...Sasuke." Naruto smiled and squinted his eyes as he turned to face his teammate.

Sasuke looked at him eyes glaring. "No, I just thought you might need a break. You were breathing pretty hard back there." Sasuke countered.

"Why you..." Naruto started.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled. "It's fine, we'll rest here."

"Fine!" Both boys said at the same time before each turned their head away from the other.

Naruto went off to look for firewood mumbling about how great the Uchiha's think they are, and then disappeared into the woods. Sakura rolled her eyes, then smiled. She was alone with Sasuke. What could she talk to him about? She wracked her brain until something popped into her head. "Umm...Sasuke...di..."

"Do you find it necessary to fill every moment of silence, talking? Just so you know...it's annoying." Sasuke said without hesitation. Sakura blushed, and looked at the ground. He was always telling her she was annoying. Why did he always have to act like this? She was just trying to be nice. He didn't even let her finish. "I'm back." Sakura looked over her shoulder. Naruto. Great, just what she needed.

"It's about time, loser."

"I don't see you getting up and getting any firewood." _Here we go again_, Sakura thought. She leaned back against a tree hoping that somehow she would fall asleep. She thought about the days events and what tomorrow might bring until she was lost in her dreams. Naruto followed after her, leaving Sasuke to think on his own. He stared up at the sky, it was dark now, the only light being the stars and the moon. He too began to relax. It was only natural. The night sky, the birds, and the occassional sound of crickets were enought to calm anyone. He let the darkness begin to pull him in until his senses slammed back into full alert. There was someone out there.

He went towards Naruto careful not to make any sudden movements. He pulled Naruto's jacket not wanting to make any extra noise by yelling at him. "What..." Naruto began.

"Shhh...someone's watching us." Sasuke whispered trying to sound calm. "Go get Sakura." Naruto simply nodded his head.

The three ninja stood up on full alert. Ready for an attack. They each scanned the area, but came up empty. They could feel the presence of someone they just couldn't see them. Why weren't they coming out? Sakura looked around before blinking furiously. Her eyes were burning, but not only hers. She turned to see both Naruto and Sasuke rubbing their own eyes. What's going on? She adjusted her gaze and finally saw it. Smoke! Some sort of fog was surrounding them, only...it was too late. She could feel herself slipping away. She heard something hit the ground followed by another "thump." She felt herself falling, but was swept into unconsciousness before she hit the ground.

**Well, that was it hope you liked it. I know there wasn't too much action going on, but most everything that i have planned in my head happens in later chapters. I hope the characters weren't too OOC, I don't do it on pupose they just sometimes kinda drift out of character. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and read the next chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Reality Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Sorry it took me a little while to update but I kinda lost motivation to write a new chapter. I've only had one review and (thank you to Blue Nariko) so I wasn't sure if the story was that great. Anyway I decided to continue and see if possibly more people would want to review. Soooooo here it is…**

Time seemed to pass by in a blur. Everything was bright, colors blended together. No up, no down, no left or right…just one surreal reality. Sakura felt light almost as if floating. There was no pain, no feeling, no confusion. There wasn't anything. Until something more comforting than anything she had felt before, filled her body…it was warm and almost intoxicating. She closed her eyes hoping she would never have to leave. This place was too good to be true. She felt safe, nothing could happen to her here, it seemed. But as we all know, every good dream must come to an end. The warm feeling vanished to the sound of someone calling her name. It continued to call until Sakura couldn't resist following it. It pulled her in until she was plunged into darkness.

"Sakura, come on…get…up." Sasuke managed, voice strained.

Sakura closed her eyes tighter as if waking up from a bad dream. Her arms and back were aching while her head throbbed relentlessly. Chills ran up her spine as she realized how cold it was. Once more she heard her name and finally opened her eyes.

Her mind was everywhere, she couldn't think straight. She blinked and looked again. It was dark, but not pitch black. She could see Sasuke and Naruto in front of her. Sakura sat there staring and finally her thoughts cleared. Something was wrong. Why were Naruto and Sasuke just sitting there? She looked closer and saw it. Both of them were tied, arms wrapped behind the pole. Her eyes widened. She needed to help them, but when she tried to stand up, something held her back. Without a second thought Sakura knew why. She was bound, as well. They were captives.

"Geez, Sakura-chan. We've been trying to wake you up for hours and I was even……." Naruto's voice began to fade out as questions filled Sakura's head. There were so many things she wanted to know, but one question stood out from the rest.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, still not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"We haven't quite figured out the answer to that." Sasuke stated as his eyes wondered from left to right.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Whose "we"?"

"Oh, so I'm guessing you know where we are." Sasuke said.

"Ya, of course I do. We're in…ummm….in some kinda holding cell." Said Naruto as he glanced at each wall.

"Oh, really? How did you possibly figure that out?" Sasuke asked as he rolled his eyes. _So Sasuke doesn't even know_, Sakura thought. _If one of us could just get untied. Wait…why can't we just…_

"Sasuke, can't you just use the escape jutsu. I know Naruto doesn't know how, but…" her question was cut short.

"I can't…I already tried." His eyes met Sakura's. "I don't know. Something's blocking our chakra." He held Sakura's gaze until he saw the realization pass over her.

"What!? You've got to be kidding. Sasuke, if we don't have chakra there's…there's no way we can get out of here. We can't fight all of them. There's no way!" Their situation had gotten much worse. She hung her head down towards her chest. This mission was going to be way longer than she thought.

"Someone's coming." Naruto whispered before the door swung open revealing a young man. Sakura looked at him, examining every feature. He was tall, about medium built, eyes almost as dark as Sasuke's. As she looked closer, she noticed something. No headband. Then what village was he from? Before she could consider the possibilities, he spoke.

"So which one of you is going to tell us where it is?" He asked. One short, simple question that threw the three ninja deeper into confusion.

"Where what is?" Naruto asked. This guy wasn't making any sense.

"Don't play dumb. It was your mission. All we want to know is where you took it." The man looked from one to the other.

"Mission? Our mission was to guard someone. And what the hell are you talking about. Where we took what? We didn't…" The man's features changed from calm to angry before giving Naruto a gut wrenching kick to the stomach.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in horror. Naruto began coughing and tried regaining is breath.

"The scroll, dammit!" He screamed. "Don't tell me you don't know where it is!"

Naruto tilted his head up so he was looking at him. "We….don't …..know…where it is." He braced preparing for another kick to the stomach, but it never came. Instead the man's face calmed again.

"We'll get it out of you, eventually." And with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

"We need to get out of here. Sasuke, you know what they'll do if they think we have whatever it is they're talking about." Sakura said.

"I know." And he did know. There was so much their captors could do to them especially since they didn't have any chakra. They needed an escape plan. His mind raced, thinking of every possibility of escape but before he could finish the door opened once more. This time revealing three people. Nothing was spoken. They simply came in, untied all three of them, and made them stand up. With great force they pulled their arms behind them, tying their hands together tighter than before.

They were led to a room just as dark as the one before. Sakura looked around but could barely make out the shapes of Sasuke and Naruto. It was so quiet that when Sakura heard someone finally speak she nearly jumped. "And now a preview of what happens when you don't do as we say." It was a girl's voice. Where was she? Sakura scanned the room. Without warning the lights flickered on. That's when she saw her. It was a young girl. No more than a few years older than herself. She had long, brown hair and flawless features. The girl was pretty, Sakura had to give her that.

"Preview?" Naruto questioned. The girl smiled and nodded her head. One of the guards pushed Sasuke towards her. He stumbled, but quickly regained his balance. _What…what are they planning? _They untied Sasuke before shoving him into a chair and strapping both his arms and legs in, all in a matter of seconds. Sakura glanced at the chair and noticed a long thin tube running from the back. The end, she found, was held by the young ninja. She saw her smirk. _Oh, god…she's not,_ Sakura thought as chakra flowed from the kunoichi's hand into the tube. "Naruto! You have to—." Her head shot back towards Sasuke as the electric current filled the room.

Sasuke felt the current pass through his body. It was almost like having a barrage of needles piercing into his skin….over and over and over. He closed his eyes and bit down hard. He couldn't let himself cry out. Several seconds passed and a small gasp for air managed to escape his lips. It hadn't been too loud, but Sakura heard it. "Stop it! Please!" She had fallen to her knees.

"Cut… it out!" Naruto yelled as he struggled against his captor. He managed one hard hit to the stomach and was running towards Sasuke. Just a few feet away.

"Ahuhah, that's not very polite." She spoke calmly, but quickly changed her façade…streaming a huge amount of chakra into the tube. Sasuke felt the change in power, hard. This time it took everything he had to not make a sound.

Naruto looked from the young kunoichi to Sasuke, and finally understood. The closer he got to her, the more pain Sasuke would be in. Slowly, he turned back toward the guard and was greeted with a hard hit to the stomach. He fell back before hearing the loud cracking sound of his ribs. He was being crushed, his captor stepping on him harder and harder each second. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed, but was quickly drawn back to Sasuke after hearing something cry out. There was still a huge amount of chakra flowing through the tube.

She stared at Sasuke, watching. His hands gripped the edges of the chair while his head jerked back. Another loud cry rang out. _Sasuke._ She couldn't take it. This was worst than any nightmare…than any pain. She turned towards Naruto, tears streaming down her face than back at Sasuke. "STOP!!" She cried. "Please…please stop." Her cries took over. She sank down closer to the ground, her captor now gripping her by her hair. "…please."

"Take them back to the cell." Sakura looked up realizing what had just happened. Sasuke was untied and collapsed to the ground. Sakura struggled, trying to get away, but was just pushed to the ground. _Sasuke, Naruto, please be ok. _

Sakura was pushed into the cell followed by Naruto and Sasuke. Nobody had even bothered to tie them. She raced over to her two teammates. She found them just laying there, unmoving. Almost scared to get any closer, she slowly crept towards them and finally reached Sasuke. She kneeled next to him. _Oh, god…please be alright, _she thought before feeling for a pulse. It was slow, but there. Sakura let out a breath. She moved the hair out of Sasuke's face and just stared, not know what else to do for him. There was nothing in here she could use.

"Sa…kura-chan." She looked up, remembering Naruto. Sakura ran towards him.

"Naruto, are you…ok?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Never better." Sakura placed her hands on his ribcage, feeling around where she had seen him get stepped on. Her eyes widened. "How many?" Naruto asked, unphased.

"Two." Sakura sighed. God, how was she supposed to fix two broken bones, here. There was absolutely nothing in here. She looked around. She needed some kind of bandages or cloth.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-san." Naruto looked up at her. "I'm a fast healer, remember." Sakura gazed at him. That was true, but there was no way he'd be able to recover from two broken ribs overnight. They needed to be completely in shape for tomorrow… Tomorrow. If only she could wake up from this nightmare. She didn't want to know what was in store for them the next day. "And Sakura-san." Sakura turned her attention back towards Naruto. "I really want to know…what's in the scroll, they think we have." Naruto smiled before falling into a deep sleep. _The scroll. _Sakura couldn't help but wonder herself.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Awww...poor Sasuke and Naruto. Ok so how was it. Come on people, I need some reviews. Please, please, please comment. Oh and if anyone has any ideas for the summary cause i've got to get more people to read this. Any suggestions?? Well, thanks for reading...hope u liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...blah...blah..blah**

**Sorry for the wait been kinda of busy. Anyway, it's finally done. I hope u like it...i'm not sure if the emotions are felt right so tell me what u think.**

**Chapter Three**

Darkness was replaced by a soft glow barely visible behind closed eyes. It was morning, the start of a new day, a new hell. Slowly Sakura re-positioned herself before opening her eyes. The new light only visible through a small crack in the wall, felt outrageously bright after being in the pitch black cell all night. Her sight finally adjusted and like a huge wave Sakura felt her sleepless night rush over her.

She had spent most of the night caring for Sasuke and Naruto and only managed an hour or two of sleep. Glancing down at her leg, Sakura remembered the bandage once there. It hadn't been there for any reason just where her bag full of kunais and shurikens once hung. She had used the bandage to wrap around Naruto's ribcage, hoping it would help heal the bones. Her dress, now in shambles around the edges had been used in an effort to cool Sasuke down. He had been warm to the touch most of the night, as well as tossing and turning. Sakura had torn off a piece of cloth from her dress and wet it using the small canteen of water they had been given.

She let her legs carry her to where they lay before collapsing beside them. Sasuke was still out and Naruto still asleep. Picking up the canteen, she wet the cloth once more and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. The canteen was probably one-fourth of the way full by now. Only enough for a couple more drinks. "Naruto, Naruto," she whispered as she stroked his head. She was too scared to do more than that in fear she might hurt him. "Naruto."

Finally he stirred and cracked his eyes open. "Sakura."

"Here. Think you can sit up?" She said, holding up the canteen. Naruto began picking himself up, but only managed to get so far.

"Uggh…"

"Hey, don't move so much. Let me…" Sakura moved so she was sitting behind him, Naruto resting against her.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto took a few swallows, wincing every so often. Sakura felt her eyes begin to burn, tears, once again, threatening to form. Where was that hyperactive ninja, she knew and loved? This was unfair. Here she was perfectly alright, maybe a little tired, but overall just fine. She felt herself begin to shake, chest heaving. "I'm fine, Sakura…just a little sore." Naruto smiled. Sakura smiled back, letting one tear fall.

She set Naruto against a wall so she could tend to Sasuke. Kneeling beside him, she stroked his head with the wet cloth. "Sasuke…please wake up." She pleaded as she took his hand. "Please."

Several minutes passed before Sakura felt his hand twitch. "Sasuke." She looked up filled with anticipation. Slowly he began moving before he jolted upright. Sakura, surprised at the sudden movement, jumped back. Sasuke groaned in pain. Almost hugging himself, Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hey, you shouldn't be moving. Here. Drink this." She moved into the same position she had with Naruto before pouring some water into his mouth. Sasuke didn't even protest to any of it. _He __**must**__ be in pain_, Sakura thought.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You ok?" A look of worry appearing on Sakura's face.

A strained voice answered. "I don't know. I still feel …like that current is still flowing through me." He winced. "Just like that."

"Anything I can do?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't think..ugh….there's anything you can do. Look around. We're in nothing more than a dark hole." Sasuke flinched before crying out again. Sakura holding his hand all the while. Sasuke remained unmoving, still leaning up against Sakura.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I can't do more." she cried. A spasm passed through Sasuke's body. He squeezed Sakura's hand tighter, her own grip tightening. "Sasuke."

His breath came in short gasps, "I'm…fine."

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes, nothing could stop them this time. "Dammit, no your not! You and Naruto are not alright. You can't even help but cry out anymore and Naruto can't move on his own." Small sobs escaped Sakura's lips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop them. I'm sorry that I can't do anything now."

"Sakura-chan. That wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said.

"Yes, I did. I did everything wrong! If I had tried a little harder to get away, to stop them." Sakura was crying. "You wouldn't be like this, right now. Neither of you would be in so much pain."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do this…they did." Sasuke looked up as Sakura.

"Hey, I think we're about to have company. In five, four, three, two, one." Right on time the door burst open. The same three people as last time.

"Isn't that cute." One of the men glowered looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"What do you want?" Naruto nearly yelling.

"Oh, just an early morning wake up, is all." The man smiled.

All at once they were pulled into a standing position. Sakura held away from Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh, and if any of ya'll were wondering. My name's Jin and that's Sora and Len. That other girl is Miyabi."

"Like we give a a damn what your names are." Naruto spit, pain audible in his voice.

"Wrong answer." Naruto took one hard hit to the stomach. Ribs snapping once again. He doubled over, choking and gasping for air.

"Naruto!" Sakura struggled, kicking left and right. She tried to get away as hard as she could, but got nowhere. Sasuke was next. They pushed him into a wall before hitting him from all directions. Sasuke cried out followed by Naruto. _Dammit, dammit, dammit, they were already hurt bad enough. _"Stop it. They already had enough yesterday. Please… they might end up dead." Tears were still streaming down Sakura's face.

"If that's what it comes to."

"What do you want? We don't have the scroll!" Two more groans rang out. "We don't have it!" Sakura shook her head. She had to do something. She forced her eyes to look back at the scene. Sakura watched as Naruto was shoved into a wall, hard enough to knock him out. That's when things got much worse.

With one final kick to the stomach, "Len" turned. Sasuke was now the one in trouble. All three were hitting and kicking him, one after another. Sakura stared horrified. Sasuke had been in worse shape then Naruto. He wouldn't be able to take much more. She continued to watch each and every hit, each pain filled hit. "Sasuke!!" Sakura screamed. That scream had been filled with every emotion she was feeling and it continued to echo off the walls.

Sakura struggled, biting, kicking, hitting, everything. Finally, she broke away and ran with everything she had. She ran straight into one of the attackers, knocking him to the side. In one quick motion, Sakura positioned herself on top of Sasuke so that she was taking every blow. She jammed her eyes shut, making herself not move from that position. "Sa…kura. Get…off. Get out." Sasuke managed.

"No! I'm not leaving you. I have to make up for….not doing anything last time." Sakura felt her body begin to ache, but she held her position blow after blow.

"That's enough…we're threw here." One of them said. Sakura turned her head painfully to see them walk out. The door slammed shut, plunging the team back into darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came running in, breathing heavily.

"Shizune! Calm down and tell me what it is." Tsunade snapped.

"Team…Team 7...Team 7 never made it to the sand village."

"What?!"

**Did u like it? Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.**

**Chapter four finally finished! Sorry, there's not too much going on, but I had to clear some things up. Hope u like it!!**

**Chapter Four**

"What!?" Tsunade jolted up to a standing position, slamming her hands on her desk. "What are you talking about!"

Shizune's breathing steadied. "Team 7...never made it."

Tsunade took two deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. "When were they supposed to of arrived?"

"Two days ago. We just got the message that they never made it, no more than five minutes ago." Tsunade slumped back in her chair, and buried her face into her hands. She needed to calm down so she could think clearly. Otherwise, she would be of no use to anyone. Tsunade looked up. "And Kakashi?"

"You sent him on an A rank mission before sending Team 7 off. You thought that since they were going to meet up with the team from the sand…that they'd be ok." Shizune gave her a puzzled look. How could Tsunade not remember? Tsunade caught the look in Shizune's eyes.

"Sorry…I'm…I'm not thinking straight." Tsunade's eyes wondered from left to right. Her head was spinning. She needed help with this one. "Shikamaru." Shizune looked up. "Get me Shikamaru." Tsunade ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru stepped in. "I got the message and-" Shikamaru stopped at the look in Tsunade's eyes. Terror, helplessness, worry. Too many emotions to count, all visible for a short instant. Of course, the emotions vanished in a matter of seconds, but that one short glance had given Shikamaru a gut-wrenching feeling. "What happened?"

"Team 7 is missing."

"What!?"

Tsunade ignored the comment and continued. "They were scheduled to arrive at the sand village two days. They never made it."

"Wait…how's that even possible?" Shikamaru shook his head. "Naruto and Sasuke. I just can't see them going down that easy."

"I didn't say they were dead. Just missing."

He sighed. "Ah man, what a drag." Shikamaru placed a hand on his head. "Well? What are we going to do about it?"

Tsunade smiled. "That's why I called you. If Team 7 was indeed captured, I need you to think of possible motives that would prompt this action and we'll start from there."

"Number one reason would be for personal gain or interrogation." Shikamaru flinched. "If we're looking at interrogation, then we have a problem. The "captors" usually are looking for important information or possessions. Either way they'll do anything to get what they want. Most of the time, keeping their captives hovering between life or death, but only until they get what they want. Then someone ends up dead." Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Why would they be interrogated?"

"Well, if they were carrying something valuable, for one. Were they?"

"No, of course not. I would of sent a group jounin for that. They were on a simple guard mission." Tsunade rested against her chair thinking while Shikamaru paced back and forth trying to grasp the endless possibilities. He shoved his hands in his pockets in an effort to conceal their fidgeting. Minutes followed by hours passed. The sun set and everything grew quieter.

Finally Shikamaru spoke. "I have a couple of theories."

"Well?" Tsunade questioned.

"Ok, theory number one: an enemy village captured them to get important information about the village out of them. Theory number two: to find out the whereabouts of something of importance." Tsunade nodded urging him on. "Theory three: to later use as hostages for personal gain. Any of those sound likely?"

"Theory number one is a possibility, but I'm not sure. Two…well, I can't think of anything that they would know about that would be of any value to anyone."

"They don't actually have to know about it…their captors could just assume…" Shikamaru thought about it, but the more he thought about it, the less likely it seemed. Shikamaru cursed under his breath. "Any ideas?"

Tsunade sighed and shook her head. They stood in silence until there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" A young ninja walked in before bowing. Shikamaru watched as a smile graced the ninja's lips.

"Lady Tsunade." He smiled. "The scroll has reached it's destination." His smile broadened.

Tsunade jumped out of her seat. "Say that again."

"The scroll…has reached it's destination." Dammit, how could she of been so stupid? How could she forget? "Lady Tsunade?"

"Where was it's destination?!"

"A small underground chamber on the outskirts of the village." The ninja gave a nervous glance at Shikamaru.

"And the route?"

"But My Lady, you picked the location yourself."

"Just repeat the directions!"

The ninja swallowed hard. "You take the road out of the village before veering off to the left into the forest. It's well hidden."

"What road? Towards what village!" Tsunade yelled, the urgency audible in her voice.

"Towards the sand village." Tsunade took several shallow breaths. "You're dismissed." The ninja bowed and hurried out. Tsunade dropped to her seat.

Shikamaru couldn't grasp anything that had just been said. "What are you talking about? What scroll?"

"I sent a group of jounin on a mission to take a scroll to a hidden location shortly after Team 7 left." Tsunade wiped a hand across her forehead. "I don't know how it slipped my mind. It should have been my top priority."

"Wait. What does that have to do with-"

"Everything. Shikamaru think about it. You said it yourself. Their captors could just assume…."

"But I wasn't thinking right. It's not possible! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Everything adds up! Both teams would have been heading the same direction. They could of easily been mistaken for the team carrying the scroll!"

Shikamaru paced faster. "Who would even…?"

"That I don't know." Tsunade said.

"What's even in the scroll?! What's so important!"

"It's of the utmost importance!" Tsunade stressed. "That scroll contains the secrets of our village. Secrets from the first and second Hokage. If they got out, our village…could easily be destroyed." Shikamaru cursed then let out a sigh.

"Then what are we going to do about it?"

"Assemble a team and head out as soon as possible." Tsunade raised a hand, pointing.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." But nodded and hurried out. If they were right, they wouldn't have much time. He needed a team, fast and he knew just the people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's muscles ached, every part of her sore. Her hair matted together, lips dry and cracked…she was a mess. She willed herself to crawl towards Sasuke and Naruto. They were out, fever keeping a grip on them. She wet the cloths on their foreheads, trying to conserve enough for them to drink when they woke up…if they woke up.

Naruto suffered from a head wound deep enough to cause him to drift in and out of consciousness. Three broken ribs and one cracked rib, as well. Sasuke wasn't any better off. He had two cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, and a deep gash to the back of his head. The worst thing being the broken ankle. Sakura couldn't quite figure out how that had happened, but it didn't matter. She had worse things to think about. Of course, this list didn't include the deep cuts and bruises on either of them.

Sakura gripped her knees and cried silently into them. She needed to do more, she needed to help, but what could she do. She couldn't fight and she couldn't give Sasuke and Naruto the medical attention they so desperately needed. Sakura took several calming breaths before sitting up. She was going to do what she could. First thing being Sasuke's broken ankle since she had already done what she could for Naruto's ribs.

Sakura let her eyes wonder, looking for something that could be used as a splint. Something…anything. She paused, there was something shiny in the corner. Slowly she made her way to it. Only realizing what it was as she picked it up. Her headband. Ok…she could make this work.

Picking up the other two headbands, she headed back to where Naruto and Sasuke lay. First thing's first, she needed to move the bones to a straight position. She turned towards Naruto, she was going to need help. Moving bones was probably similar to breaking a bone…pain wise. There was no way Sasuke was going to stay asleep through that.

Sakura patted Naruto's forehead with the damp cloth. "Naruto…Naruto…wake up." Feeling slight movement, she continued to stroke his head and gently call his name until finally the blue orbs were visible. "Feeling any better?"

Naruto sat up. "Ya, actually I am." He put his hand behind his head before giving Sakura that same old crooked smile.

Sakura gave him a quick smile. "I need your help." She nodded her head towards Sasuke. Naruto's face darkened.

He knew before Sakura said it. "What's broken?"

"His right ankle. I need to put a splint on it, but I have to straighten the bones first." Sakura wiped her eyes, noticing the moisture gathering in them. "It's going to be rough. Definitely not something, he'll be able to sit still through. You're going to have to hold him." Sakura glanced at Naruto, his face contorted with different emotions.

Naruto cursed under his breath. "Let's go then." Sakura nodded. She woke up Sasuke as gently as she could before explaining. Sasuke only nodded, flinching at the thought of more pain. "Ok…just hold him, Naruto." Sakura let out a breath. In one quick motion she pushed the bone to a straight position. Sasuke's body spasmed and he let out one short moan. The pain still burned up and down his leg where the bone had been moved. He jammed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

Naruto watched, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Hang in there, teme." Sakura grabbed two headbands and place them on either side of his ankle before wrapping it around with cloth. That was going to have to do.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Finished."

Sasuke opened his eyes. "That wasn't too bad." He managed a pain filled smile. Sakura moved to help both Naruto and Sasuke to a comfortable position. When she was finished, she closed her eyes, and let herself relax. Her body seemed to shut down, and just when she thought she was going to be able to sleep, her eyes flew back open.

Someone had opened the door…someone she never wanted to see again. She thought back, remembering this one was called, Jin. He gave them a hate filled smile as he swung a bat back and forth. "So…who wants to tell me where the scroll is?"

**So?? Review, Review, Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...god i'm sick of writing this.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I took forever to post the next chapter. But school just started and I've been so busy with school work and other crap. Plus, this whole writer's block thing. I kinda rushed/forced this chapter so sorry again. Anyways, I just want to thank all the people who are continuing to read and review on this story. Enjoy!! **

**Chapter 5**

"So…who's gonna tell me where the scroll is?" Sakura felt her muscles tense, her breathing becoming rigid. _Not again. Not again. _Images flashed through Sakura's head that made her blood run cold.

_Sasuke lying motionless on the ground, his chest no longer rising falling. Naruto beside him, eyes glassed over. Both of their bodies covered in blood…so much blood._

Sakura felt her heart stop and small whimper escaped her lips. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't. Slowly Sakura began moving back towards Naruto and Sasuke both of whom seemed on edge. Sliding her way into position in front of her two teammates, Sakura glared back at the man.

A smile flashed on the man's lips before a sinister laugh echoed of the walls. "_You_, think you can stop, _me_?" Jin laughed. Sakura held her gaze. Yes, she didn't have any chakra and yes, she barely had any strength to fight, but she'd be damned if that man laid another hand on Sasuke or Naruto. Sakura braced herself, readying every muscle in her body. One, Two, Three…the man charged, the smirk never leaving his lips. "Sakura-chan, move…I can…" Sakura only shook her head, determination never leaving her face.

She heard a whistle of air above her head, and the cool gust pass through her hair. She -angled herself to the right then the left, avoiding each pain filled hit. On occasion even managing to get a kick in…she might actually win this. Sakura smiled, and added another hit to the growing list. _Just a few more…_

Sakura hit the ground before she felt the pressure building up on the back of her head. Everything was spinning, and she felt the warm liquid slowly flowing from the new wound. _Dammit, I forgot about the bat. _She heard a quiet laughter and tried to sit up, but every tiny movement caused everything to blur. Even thinking caused the things around her to black out.

Sakura felt it before she heard. The cool breath next to her ear. "So…where's the scroll?" No answer. "Well, I can see we still need a little convincing." _No! No! _She heard the words in her head, but nothing came out. A hard grip wrapped around her arms and then the long awaited ropes tightened around her, tying her to the pole. She couldn't move, every twitch caused the ropes to bite deeper into her skin. "We don't have your god damn scroll! Please!" Sakura pleaded.

"I've been lied to, before." And with that the man turned heading towards Naruto and Sasuke, swinging the bat all the while. Sakura was left to listen and watch…completely helpless.

Sasuke flinched at the sight of the bat. He couldn't take this anymore, and neither could Naruto. He closed his eyes, his body shaking of it's own accord. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke heard the worry and urgency in Naruto's voice and managed to crack his eyes open to the smallest degree. He watched Naruto shift his weight, his eyes moving from him to the bat. He needed to move, but when he tried to pick himself up the searing pain rushed up and down his leg, continuing to throb even as all movement had ceased.

The sound of metal cutting through air filled the room. Sasuke's body stiffened, his mind trying to register the pain he was about to feel. He heard the bat being brought down and clenched his fists tighter together. The bat continued to shriek and then nothing. Until a quiet groan echoed in Sasuke's ear. His eyes burst open, revealing Naruto sprawled out on the ground.

Naruto doubled over, choking, gasping for air before a wave of nausea rushed over him He forced himself up on all fours only to feel the same force brought down on him again. There wasn't any time for the pain to completely take effect on his body before the bat made contact with his skin again…and again…over…and over. "Naruto!!" He vaguely heard the screams of his two teammates as the pain began to cloud his mind.

"What's it gonna be? Ready to talk?" Just the repeated cries and pleas filled the air. "No? Well…" Jin pulled Naruto up by the collar of his jacket and then with great force swung the bat against his side. Naruto cried out and let several small tears slide down his face. "Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura struggled against the ropes trying to ignore the ropes digging deeper into her skin with each tug.

He felt his body go numb and then darkness clouded his mind. Desperate he let the darkness pull him in. "Hmm…this one's useless now." The man tossed Naruto to the side like he was nothing more than rag doll. Sakura gritted her teeth, she knew what was coming. "I'll have to make due with this one." Jin looked at Sasuke and smiled. He grabbed Sasuke by an arm ignoring the quiet cry that slipped through his teeth. "Looks like we've got a broken ankle. Maybe I should take a look at it." Sasuke cursed and Sakura screamed.

In one quick movement Jin brought the bat down directly on Sasuke's broken ankle. Sasuke cried out. A spasm ran through his body and he cried out again. "Sasuke-kun!"

"So..where's that scroll?"

"I…I don't…know." Sakura blubbered, tears streaming down her face. Jin slammed the bat down again earning him another scream of pain. "How bout now?"

"I don't know! It's not a lie!" Sakura cried. She pulled against the ropes, numb to the pain and the blood running through her arms. "Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke!" Another scream rang out and then another. "No! Stop. Stop!" Sakura thrashed every which way, pulling and tugging. Until everything spun completely out of control.

Sasuke was thrown face-down to the ground before being pounded from every which way. The previous cries of pain became weak pleas for help. Sakura watched as each hit became more desperate and then all hell blew loose. She watch as Jin pulled out a sharp object…a knife.

He held the knife against Sasuke's side, both Sasuke and Sakura freezing on the spot. "The scroll."

Sakura felt her heart stop. "I promise it's not a lie…I don't…I don't know!" She yelled out. "Please…just…"

"As I've said before, I've been lied to."

"No, wait!" Too late. Sakura watched as the man plunged the knife into Sasuke's side, his body going limp. Blood soaked his shirt dripping to the ground. Time seemed to stop, she couldn't breathe, and a nauseous feeling rushed over her. Sasuke was just lying there, unmoving. The already streaming tears running down Sakura's face, poured out faster. She felt her heart break. _No…No! _

"SASUKE!!"

**Cliffhanger!! **

**Yes, I know that was short, but I promise I'll make it up to you on the next chapter. I don't know, but I think the whole torture, I don't have the scroll thing is getting kinda repetetive. But that's just me, review and tell me your opinion. I think the next chapter is going to be more of Shikamaru and the other ninja...I don't really know yet. Anyways, thanks again to everyone whose reviewed. Reviews are what keep me motivated for this story so thanks!!**

**Oh by the way people if anybody has a story that they want to be beta read then I'd be happy to. I have a three day weekend and nothing better to do so I'd be gald to help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Six!! I don't think that took too long. Anyway, I want to thank my absolutely wonderful beta reader, Entrancia, and you should too. She got my story back in like two days (pretty fast if you ask me) which of course means you get to read this chapter faster. Oh, and credit goes to her for coming up with a different summary. I also want to thank Kunoichi Sedona for helping me out with the plot of later chapters. **

**Chapter 6**

Shikamaru steadied himself as he tried to get his thoughts together. He took a deep breath before glancing up at the five familiar faces. This wasn't going to be easy, he only hoped their reactions would be kept to minimum.

"Well, Shikamaru? We don't have all day." Ino ran a hand through her hair. "Don't think we're going on this mission without an explanation."

Shikamaru sighed. _Women. _"Ok well, I've gathered the five of you here based on your unique abilities." He looked from face to face. "Kiba's unique sense of smell; Neji's Byakugan; Ino, your mind techniques; Lee's excellent skill with taijutsu; and Chouji and I… well we work good together.

Shikamaru continued. "This mission is sure as hell not gonna be easy, but some friend's of ours need help." Everyone froze, their breathing became shallower.

"What…what do you mean?" Kiba asked as he stepped forward.

"Huh, Team 7...No, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have been taken captive." He waited until they were able to completely register the information. Their eyes widened, each of their faces portraying a different emotion. Then all at once their eyes met Shikamaru's. Eyes begging to be told it was a lie.

"It's the truth. They were mistaken for a team carrying something of great value to the village. They were captured probably for interrogation purposes."

"Shikamaru…" Neji met Shikamaru's gaze.

"I know." He turned to face the rest of the group. "We need to get them out of there fast."

"Right!" Five voices yelled.

"Let's head out." Shikamaru motioned for the village gates and in seconds they were flying through the trees. _Please let us make it in time._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's screams echoed off the walls, replaying the horror that filled her body. Her legs carried her faster than she ever thought she could move, and within seconds she was standing by Sasuke. She paused, her heart seeming to falter from the sight in front of her.

Sasuke's body was covered in blood. Deep gashes and bruises covered what was visible of his pale skin. Sakura's eyes moved down to his feet before a nauseous feeling overcame her. Sasuke's broken ankle was twisted at a grotesque angle, the bones more out of alignment than they were before. All that was left of Sakura's heart shattered, and she collapsed besides Sasuke. Seemingly never ending tears poured from her face.

It hurt her to know how much pain Sasuke was going through, how much he had to suffer. And for what? Absolutely nothing. She sobbed while her hands delicately held a cloth over the wound on his side to stop the bleeding. She cried louder as Sasuke's face twisted in pain, even in unconsciousness. "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry." Sakura whispered. "I…I couldn't do anything." Her eyes met the concrete wall, "This isn't fair! This isn't fair…"

Her tears as well as the bleeding finally subsided, and she dragged herself to where Naruto lay. She carefully removed his orange jacket before lifting up his black shirt. Her stomach churned at the sight. His abdomen was covered in deep purple welts, ribs visibly broken. The condition Naruto was in hurt her physically, she could only imagine what it had been like to go through that. Her chest heaved, but she pushed it back, telling herself crying wouldn't do anything.

She shifted Naruto's weight onto her own, and moved him as slowly as possible. Even so, the movement caused his face to contort in pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered, almost to herself. Gently, she leaned him up against one of the poles before grabbing the three blue cloths she had torn off their headbands. Sakura finished tying them together, then froze at the sound of her name. "Sa…Sakura..-chan."

"Naruto." Sakura looked up, and found Naruto's eyes cracked open. She watched as Naruto's lips moved into a half smile before he winced. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat before her eyes began to burn. "Idiot…you shouldn't goof off so much." Sakura swallowed, trying to brush back the tears.

"I know." Naruto rested against the pole before his eyes jumped back open. "Sasuke? What about him?" Sakura turned her head, Naruto following her gaze until his eyes stopped on the motionless figure. His head snapped back to Sakura. "What happened!?" She steadied herself as she began to tell the events, chills running up her spine as her head replayed the scenes.

"What! Then what are you doing over here? Sasuke needs help." Naruto moved in an attempt to stand up, but quickly fell back down.

"I've already done everything I could for him, Naruto. There wasn't much I could do, but I stopped the bleeding. His ankle needs attention. It's worse then before…much worse. When he wakes up…" Sakura rubbed her eyes. "It's gonna be tough. I don't know how he's gonna hold out. That ankle is probably going to cause indescribable pain. I didn't think I'd ever say this, but he's probably better off unconscious." Sakura brought her attention back to Naruto. "What about you? I know those ribs of yours, are causing some excruciating pain, right about now."

"I'm holding out ok." Naruto gritted his teeth together. "Just some minor bruises." Sakura sighed. _Naruto, you are something else. _

"Well, whether or not you think so, you're hurt pretty bad. I'm going to need to wrap this around your ribcage." Sakura held up the blue cloth as she motioned towards his abdomen.

"Then, let's get started."

"Alright, but hold on to my arm. You're going to need something to secure yourself." Sakura carefully pulled up the black shirt before glancing up at Naruto. He gave a slight nod, signaling he was ready. Slowly she began to wrap the cloth around, tightening it with each pass around the whole of the ribcage. Naruto's grip tightened around her arm as she neared the final couple of wraps, _just a few more seconds_. "Done." Sakura took a deep breath as Naruto fell back against the pole. "That should hold up for a while. Now it's Sasuke's turn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji I want you to fall to the back. Your Byakugan will allow you to scan the area in front, as well as the back." Shikamaru called over his shoulder. "Kiba you take the front. See if you pick up their scent."

"I'm on it." Kiba sped up, taking his new position in the front. Shikamaru allowed himself to relax slightly as the soft rustling of the trees became the only thing audible. They held a steady pace for several hours before Neji's voice brought the group to a halt. He directed them to the right, veering off the course and into a clearing.

Kiba lifted his nose higher into the air. "They were definitely here. I can't be exactly sure when, but…" He took a few more sniffs. "I'm estimating somewhere between three and four days."

Ino looked up. "Shikamaru? How much time does that give us?"

Shikamaru paused. "Not much. That is, if we have any left." Ino looked towards the ground while Akamaru whimpered behind Kiba's leg.

"No way! We are not giving up on them." Kiba clenched his teeth together. "They're tough. Naruto isn't the type to give up so easily, same goes for Sasuke. Ino, you know Sakura. She'll get through this. They'll all get through this."

**Well, that was it. And since apparently I'm in a thanking mood (did those last two words make since?) today, I want to thank everyone's who's reviewed. So thanks: **

**Blue Nariko  
UchihaUzumaki baby  
Nitroglycerin  
Kunoichi Sedona  
Shounen-Ai  
xemorockprincessx  
mangaqueen14  
Moon221**


End file.
